Dimension Gate
=Details= Project Dimension Gate is a Glyaxia Command controlled project assigned to the Gatekeepers. The project was designed to map and catalog dimensional portals to other planets and even other planes of existence. The esoteric Gatekeeper Codex is a record of what gates have been confirmed to exist, where-to, and if they are still currently accessible to Glyaxia Command. Only Travelers can access the raw power and abilities of the Dimensional Gates. =Story= Soul of the Traveler The film opens with a flashback to the ending of "The Cliffs of Granthan," with Pheyden uplifting Argen to sentience and taking the Buildman away to serve a new higher purpose. Some time later, near the cliff where that pivotal scene occurred, the Granthan division of the Rig Corps is camped for the night. Commander Reyus informs rig operator Gearius that Glyaxia Command has issued them new orders: the two of them are to take one of the The Rigs and investigate a set of coordinates, with the rest of the Corps arriving to meet them afterwards. After operator Klace is instructed to await their message, Reyus and Gearius set out, both noticing strange energy levels that Reyus finds somehow familiar, and they take the Rig down to the bottom of the cliff. As they land near a cave entrance, their way in is blocked by the sudden arrival of a Gobon. Reyus orders the Gobon to stand aside, but it instead powers up its weapons, forcing Gearius to destroy it with the Rig's weapons. They proceed inside, where they encounter the Gatekeepers in front of a Dimension Gate. Reyus confronts the Gatekeepers and states that Glyaxia Command has ordered them to cease their attempts to open the gate; this alarms Gearius, who had not been told what the Rig Corps' true objective was. Gatekeeper Viyer refuses to obey orders, claiming that opening the gate is vital to saving the Glyos System. Having created the Armodocs to serve as guardians against the Villser, he plans to use the gate to summon a Villser so that the Armodocs can see the visage of their enemy. The gate opens, but instead of a Villser, Scar Pheyden appears in front of them. Because of this unexpected occurrence, the Armodocs identify Travelers as the enemy and turn against their creators, capturing Reyus and two Gatekeepers. The remaining Gatekeepers warp away while Scar Pheyden defends Gearius by destroying Armodocs, eventually unleashing a massive burst of energy that leaves him drained and turns him green. All hope seems lost when more Armodocs appear, but Viyer returns and holds them off long enough for Gearius and Scar Pheyden to escape through the Dimension Gate. Once through, Scar Pheyden seals the gate by destroying the other entrance. Gearius mourns the loss of his commander, his unit, and his now-rusted and broken Rig. A group of black and white Travelers appears in front of them, led by a Traveler who identifies Scar Pheyden as his operative Agent Nemica. Gearius and the lead Traveler then recognize each other; the mysterious black-clad individual is actually Klace. Klace explains that when Gearius and Nemica went through the gate, they traveled through both time and space, arriving in the future on planet Rilleco. After they left, the Rig Corps was attacked and almost completely by Armodocs in what is now known as the Massacre on Granthan; Klace was among the few that survived thanks to their Rigs. The Travelers finally leave Rilleco and head for the Edgeliner Balena to meet with Glyaxia Command. Moments after they leave, three Delphi arrive on Rilleco, noting that they have ensured the cycle's continuation and hoping for forgiveness for what they have done...http://soulofthetraveler.com/ The Genesis of The General After traveling for what seemed like an eternity, Phanost began to weaken, slowly losing his once formidable power to an enemy he had yet to conquer.... the enemy known as age. Falling into despair, Phanost drifted from planet to planet, from derelict bases to lost asteroid belts until he unexpectedly came across a secret armory used by the Order on a small moon. This heavily fortified stronghold housed many rare weapons, ancient artifacts and classified information, detailing the many hidden bases that the Order had in operation throughout the Glyos System. In a last ditch effort to gain the power that he believed was contained inside the structure, Phanost attacked the Order with all the energy he could summon. Only after one of the fiercest battles ever burned into the history of the Glyos System did Phanost emerge victorious. What he found within was beyond anything he could have imagined. The Order had recovered three separate Dimension Gates that still pulsed with raw power. Phanost realized that the Order had been unable to use the Dimension Gates, due to the fact that they did not share his bloodline, for only one with Traveler lineage could activate such mysterious machinery. Focusing his concentration, Phanost unlocked the three gates and absorbed the seemingly unlimited stream of pure energy into his bodyhttp://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/06/lost-phanosts.html, as well as everything else in the armory - including the special armor used by the Order Elite! After nearly draining all three Dimension Gates, Phanost stood reborn. Newly armored and now possessing strength far superior to anything he had ever known, he reshaped the moon into a mobile base, one he could wage his special missions from. He then created a unique type of hybrid warrior from the remains of the Order he had defeated. Merging the strongest aspects of Phase and Dome Technology, the armor of the Order and his own Traveler imprint, Phanost succeeded in making a modified breed of the form changing Echo Morph - one that obeyed only his orders - the Morphisar! With a reforged resolve and a growing army of shape shifting soldiers, the self titled "General" Phanost leads his Morphisar forces in search of the remaining Dimension Gates scattered across the Glyos System...http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/05/genesis-of-general.html Protokeeper "Through a combination of Dimension Gate technology and genetic manipulation, individually controlled travel into the Zorennor Rift is now more stable, allowing for an unlimited spectrum of lifeforms to be tracked and captured by Viyer's specialized Gatekeeper Protoclones."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/12/protokeeper.html Chariot's Keep ]]Flashing through "Outer Space" on a mysterious trajectory. The legendary Atarikoth Comet unknowingly receives a group of unwanted visitors, determined to unlock the "Chariot's Keep." Matching speed with the massive comet, the Edgeliner Marezioc drops off a trained squad. "Let's get down there! This is our chance." commands Evenollus. Leading a pack of well armed Marezioc Guard Protoclones, the team touched down on the comet's rocky surface with ease. Using weapons originally built for other worldly beings, the Guard began blasting into the dense rock surface. "Move swiftly." Evenollus barked at them. He would not let his commander down with this secret mission. "Evenollus, we've breached the surface." called back one of the Guards. "Commander Viyer was right..." responded another, "...this is no simple comet..." Peering down into the hole revealed a different world than the surface might lead you to believe. Rock became ruins of a different nature. More like petrified vines hardened over time. Against the walls and floor lay the rock-like outer shell remains of something more sinister in nature from outer space. "...it is an ancient vessel!" continued the Guard as they slipped further down their newly created rabbit hole. Each squad member slowly entered the ruins and marched single file. Yet, one couldn't help but stare at the petrified remains as they went deeper into the bowels of the ancient ship. ... charging towards the Edgeliner Marezioc]]Exile Deniken hid behind a chunk of asteroid observing from a safe distance. The clandestine event had not gone unnoticed. "After all this time..." he said to himself, "...I've finally returned 'home'..." The Marezioc squad departed from the comet, something large in tow. "...to put an end to this madness!" Deniken finished. Quickly the guard and their prized relic were safely aboard the Edgeliner Marezioc in the bay. As the order to prepare for warp was given, Deniken saw his chance. In a bolt of red energy, he streaked towards the Marezioc hoping to reach it in time. In a brilliant flash of light, the ship went into warp. ... ]]On board the Edgeliner Marezioc, the guard presented its findings to their Commander. "Commander Viyer," Evenollus started, "the artifact has been successfully recovered." The large blueish tomb almost floated on its own as six Protoclone Guards pulled it closer to their Commander. Viyer looked it over carefully, "I expected nothing less from my Protoclones." He stared intently at the iconography imprinted on the surface. "Now we possess the last piece of the puzzle..." The dents on the surface almost looked like stars, one resembled an ancient Edgeliner, and the last... something almost Metalunahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/This_Island_Earth in nature... an Orbitron! "The Diversus Dimension Gate!" Viyer cried out dramatically.http://www.onelldesign.com/comics/chariotskeep The Bitkeeper "While mapping the various otherworldly planes that the last remaining Dimension Gates still had access to, Gatekeeper Viyer discovered a world unlike anything ever recorded before, even within the esoteric Gatekeeper Codex. Upon crossing into this odd place, Viyer and his companion, Gatekeeper Varriun, found their appearances drastically altered. Within an instant, every curve became angled and hyper defined, their very beings totally compressed and reformatted into geometric patterns. They had become captured "bits" of information, completely stored within cube-like forms. After a prolonged exploration into this incredible "Bit World", it was decided that Gatekeeper Varriun would remain to collect more information, while Viyer would return back home to document what, and whom, they had uncovered on their expedition. Varriun remains to this day, a Bitkeeper beyond the Gate."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/02/the-bitkeeper.html =References= Category:Rift